


love me lights out

by asphodelgrimoire



Series: what's mine is yours to make your own [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is Trans, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, this is so fucking fluffy what the fuck, this ot3 has taken over my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodelgrimoire/pseuds/asphodelgrimoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strangely enough, the both of them had been exceedingly well-mannered. For an entire week. Thomas hadn’t gotten into any fights with Adams, had refrained from insulting Dolley’s outfits, and didn’t even look disdainfully at the Girl Scout who knocked on the door at 7 AM (he kindly handed her a 20 dollar bill and kindly grabbed three boxes of Samoas, his favorites, and a box each of Thin Mints (for Aaron) and Lemonades (for Alex.) And Alex had kept his talking points in class relatively short, at least for him, and he’d done all of his chores with only mild grumbling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me lights out

**Author's Note:**

> so this is disgustingly fluffy like wtf
> 
> also filthy but whatevs
> 
> title is from "xo" by beyonce bc i'm a hoe for 2013 music and the video was cute
> 
> i am desperate for attention so comment on this filth pls

Strangely enough, the both of them had been exceedingly well-mannered. For an entire week. Thomas hadn’t gotten into any fights with Adams, had refrained from insulting Dolley’s outfits, and didn’t even look disdainfully at the Girl Scout who knocked on the door at 7 AM (he _kindly_ handed her a 20 dollar bill and _kindly_ grabbed three boxes of Samoas, his favorites, and a box each of Thin Mints (for Aaron) and Lemonades (for Alex.) And Alex had kept his talking points in class relatively short, at least for him, and he’d done all of his chores with only mild grumbling.

It was honestly strange, not that Aaron didn’t appreciate it. He was thrilled. He didn’t expect for it to become a trend, perhaps they were just in a cheery mood, but it was nice while it lasted, and he was going to make the most of it. Which included letting them know how much their good behavior was appreciated.

How, exactly, he would do that, was what Aaron had trouble with figuring out.

What kind of reward would they both like? That they could all do together? He hated to admit it, but most of their dates were strictly two at a time, and even during sex they had certain things that were only between Aaron and Thomas, or Aaron and Alex. He was practically their mediator.

But he had an idea.

-

The next day, he stayed in bed until they had both woken up. Usually he got out of bed much earlier than Alex and Thomas, but this time he stayed in between them, occasionally squirming to get his arm out from an uncomfortable position and staring at both of their eyelids awkwardly as he waited for them to open their eyes. Second to rouse was Thomas, who didn’t hesitate to pull Aaron closer to his chest. He grumbled incoherently and rubbed his cheek on the top of Aaron’s head. Considering how little he stayed until Thomas was awake, he was surprised at how openly cuddly the man was being. He refused to show very much affection, especially when Alex was around. But there he was, nosing at Aaron’s cheek and then pressing his face into Aaron’s neck like he couldn’t get enough.

They sat in the dark for a while, Thomas nuzzling him and Aaron curling in further to fit in his arms. Then Alex finally woke up, stretched luxuriously for a full minute, and subsequently joined in on the cuddling. While Thomas’ arms were strong at his shoulders, Alex’s coiled around his midsection, almost shy.

When Thomas saw (and perhaps felt) Alex’s hands on his stomach, he realized that all three of them were awake. “G’morning,” he said quietly and ceded his hold on the back of Aaron’s neck to grip Alex’s hair instead. Alex whined and pressed his face into Aaron’s back. Thomas smiled at that.

It was going to be perfect.

-

“Where are we even going?” Thomas asked, seemingly disinterested while they walked.

“The botanical gardens. You like plants, don’t you?” Aaron smiled as his face brightened. Alex grinned as well, although he wasn’t much for botany. He mostly just liked that Thomas enjoyed something so dainty. He also liked flowers, but didn’t know much about them. “And I bought our tickets for a tour of the different types of orchids they have, which includes a lot of their history,” Alex perked up even further at that. The greatest thing Aaron could give him was knowledge. If he could be taught about something he hadn’t been informed about before, he was happy.

Thomas tried to stay nonchalant, even though he was probably already excited and/or suspicious about Aaron’s motives. “Will there be drinks?”

“Sure, there’s an open bar.”

“Any kind of entertainment or is it a lecture?” Alex butted in.

“There’s a poetry reading and some places to shop at,” he chirped back, smug. “You’ll love it, I swear.”

And they did. Thomas had a field day teaching them all about the flowers (politely letting the poor tour guide have her say as well) and Alex bought a DIY terrarium and woodland themed stationary at the gift shop. Most of the time he was pretending not to be interested in what Thomas was saying, but Aaron could tell that he loved learning about the colorful orchids that surrounded them.

By evening, the bar had opened, and they all got a complimentary vanilla bean cocktail. Aaron refused his with a smile and warned the both of them not to drink too much. Alex and Thomas looked at each other with raised eyebrows but accepted the request without any argument.

Aaron quickly bought a few candles and an herbal tea set for himself before they finally left, walking behind the other two with a smile. They were laughing and bumping shoulders playfully, and neither pulled away when their hands brushed. Thomas even twisted a bit to grab Alex’s hand at a better angle and smiled down at him, dusk befalling his face as he turned. Alex’s cheeks glowed, both with the realization that he was allowed to hold hands with him and with the streetlight’s yellow glare.

He soon caught up with them and grabbed Alex’s other hand.

-

“Both of you, get on the bed.”

Thomas and Alex did as they were told, and Aaron positioned them to his liking. Facing each other, on their knees, about two feet separating them. “Can I ask what we’re doing?” Alex said, rocking back on his heels with an anticipatory look. Both of them were still in their shirts and boxers, and Aaron was fully dressed although he had taken off his shoes prior to even stepping into the bedroom.

“How would you feel about the both of you fucking me at the same time?”

Thomas visibly choked. Alex’s eyes widened.

“Um, yes.”

“Yeah.”

Aaron couldn’t help but smirk. “Good,” He nodded and took off his sweater, then his slacks, stepping out of them delicately because he really had all the time in the world. He had all night, at least. It was Spring Break though, for fuck’s sake, he had all week. Aaron climbed onto the bed and got between them. He was facing Alex, but kissed them both. He had to maneuver a bit to reach Thomas’ neck, leaving only a ghost of a hickey before returning to open-mouthed kisses. Then he moved up to press a hard kiss to Thomas’ lips. “You’ve both been so good this week,” he murmured as he pulled away, giving Alex the same treatment when he turned around. Alex and Thomas preened at the compliment and pressed against Aaron further. They clearly wanted what he was offering. “Let’s get fully undressed, hm?”

They scrambled to comply, practically tearing their shirts off and shucking their boxers onto the floor. He almost laughed at their eagerness and decided to take his own clothes off to give himself something else to focus on. When all three of them had gotten back into their positions, Aaron took hold of Alex’s shoulders and ground their hips together. Alex moaned deeply, and Aaron smiled. “Thomas, would you get the lube for me?” He tapped his fingers in a rhythm on Alex’s shoulders and hummed distantly as Thomas did what he was told to. Aaron took the bottle from him when he moved back and placed it on the sheets next to them. “Thank you,” he said, leaning back to give Thomas a kiss before reaching between his own legs to prep himself. All three groaned, Aaron at the feeling and Alex and Thomas at the realization.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re letting us…” Alex blurted, then trailed off as if he couldn’t say it.

Aaron simply hummed again, resting his head on the man’s shoulder and letting Thomas do the same to him. He didn’t waste time with prepping. It was efficient and quick, despite him stretching his fingers a bit further apart than usual. “What good boys,” he breathed, sinking back on his fingers. “Next time I’ll let you choose your reward, yeah?” They both nodded fervently, and he laughed, a tinge breathless, as he worked.

When Aaron thought himself prepared sufficiently, he smiled and pulled his fingers away. He was about to move to the side when Alex grabbed his hand, soothing over Aaron’s palm with his thumb and bringing the digits to his mouth. Aaron smiled wider as he took them into his mouth, and he let his fingers curl over Alex’s tongue. “Sweet, sweet boy,” he murmured before drawing away again. No need to tease them. Alex simpered. Aaron moved to the side a bit. “Would you move closer to each other for me?” They scooted closer together, still on their knees, and he nodded his approval. He grabbed the lube and squirted some onto his fingers, warming it up between his hands.

After having taken a moment to commit Thomas and Alex’s respective awed expressions to memory, he reached forward, pumping their cocks together between his slicked digits. They moaned loudly. Alex gripped at Thomas’ forearms and let his head fall forward. He took his time, twisting his wrist and adding more lube when he thought necessary. Thomas closed his eyes and rocked up a little to meet his strokes, but Alex’s only movement was to lick his lips. He was watching Aaron’s hand move.

He pulled off calmly, even as they whined at the loss. The noise cut off quickly when he moved back in between them and spoke. “Thomas, you go first,” he said, almost too nonchalant for the situation. “Then I’m going to tell you when you can go too, okay?” Alex nodded. It wasn’t that Thomas had done anything to _earn_ going first, Alex had been very good and Aaron didn’t pick favorites when it came to rewards for the both of them, but it was just logical. Thomas was thicker. “Until then, you can touch me anywhere you want, and you can touch yourself, if you’d like to,” he added, rubbing a thumb over Alex’s hairline as the man nodded again. Aaron could tell he didn’t really want to touch himself, wanted to wait to be inside of him. He smiled.

Then, he wrapped his hand around the base of Thomas’ cock and sank down on him with an uncanny patience. Thomas jerked reflexively and then stuttered to a stop, clearly looking up for permission to move. What had Aaron done to deserve such obedient boys? “Move however you want,” he crooned and anchored one hand on Thomas’ hip. The other trailed between his legs again and slipped in next to the man’s cock as he bucked his hips. Thomas choked when he felt Aaron’s fingers stroke inside, and made a broken noise when Aaron clenched around him. Much to his own surprise, it didn’t take very much time to determine that he was prepared enough already. “Alex,” he lilted, and the aforementioned man’s head snapped up from where he was entranced with watching Thomas’ cock disappear in Aaron’s folds. “C’mere. You can join now.”

Alex took his time, scooting up closer before steadying himself and pushing in, inch by inch. Aaron groaned. He hadn’t anticipated that the tighter squeeze would press them right into his sweet spots, but he really should have. The pressure was unbelievable. “You good?” Thomas asked, his voice strained and rough. Aaron almost didn’t register the question, but he cleared his head long enough to listen. He managed to nod.

“Yeah,” he finally said, thoroughly wrecked. “You can both move,” And they did. The first few thrusts were weak and awkward, both from the position and from how they were all quaking like leaves with the effort not to come immediately. They paused for a moment to calm down as much as they could before getting back to speed and building some semblance of a rhythm. “You’ve been so good,” Aaron panted out as he rolled his hips. “I’m so proud of you both, you’re doing so well,” he continued. “Tell me you were good.”

“We were good,” they mumbled back, only beats apart from each other. Aaron nodded and whimpered. Good enough. He could convince them to praise themselves later. Another thrust from Alex, and he lost sight of anything outside of his boys, throwing his head back onto Thomas’ shoulder with a shamefully loud moan.

“Yeah, ah, just like that, take what you need, whatever you want,” Aaron powered through the words, wanting Alex and Thomas to know that they could do as they pleased. He could tell that they were both close, and he was too. By then, the thrusting had become desperate rutting, getting rougher as they neared orgasm. Deep groans rumbling behind him in Thomas’ chest were offset by Alex’s fainter ones. Before he knew it, he was rambling. “Come on, you’ve been so good for me, you can come, come for me, you’re doing so well, please-“

Thomas came first, gritting out through his teeth, “I can’t- I’m gonna-“ then shouting incoherently as he spilled inside Aaron.

Alex let out a shuddering moan when he felt Thomas tense up, and he soon followed him over the edge with a high-pitched whine. They both slipped out, panting and spent, leaving Aaron to feel almost embarrassingly empty. He smiled at them anyway and slid a hand into Thomas’ hair, then Alex’s.

“Aaron,” Thomas breathed. He hummed in acknowledgement and let his back hit the mattress. “God, you’re beautiful,” He made a surprised noise when Alex shifted beside him, his feet right next to Aaron’s head and his face between Aaron’s thighs. Thomas was right there next to him. They spread his legs to their liking and moaned in unison, probably at the sight of their come dripping out of him.

Soon, anything either of them said became muffled white noise, because they were both licking him open, Thomas’ tongue catching on his clit and forcing a gasp out of him. Alex lifted one hand to open him even further. They cleaned him up efficiently but didn’t stop there, flicking and swirling their tongues as he writhed. His hips moved on their own accord, and Thomas sneaked an arm around Aaron’s waist to hold him still. They worked him through his orgasm when it hit, and he bucked so hard that were it not for the forearm on his stomach, he would have most likely broken Alex’s nose.

“My sweet boys,” he cooed when he finally got his breath back, crooking a finger for them to lay by him. Alex and Thomas both did as requested and hummed agreeably. “So good for me.”

“I wish we could do this every day,” Alex said, with a tinge of regret in his voice.

“I don’t think I’d be able to stand if we did it every day,” Aaron responded, eliciting huffed laughter from both of them. “And the orchid tour costs a bit of money, but we can certainly do it more often.”

“I like this more than parties,” Thomas admitted. “Especially the part where you stay in bed with us in the morning.”

“I think I can manage that,” Aaron said with a smile, and kissed both of them on the forehead.

Thomas grinned, but Alex’s expression kept pensive, his eyes closed. “Thank you,” he said softly, opening his eyes to look directly at Aaron. Thomas also stared at him.

He wasn’t sure what to do with all eyes on him. “Um, you’re welcome, I mean it wasn’t-“

“No, he’s right, thank you,” Thomas interrupted. “This was really nice, and we’re going to find a way to pay you back for it.”

“You don’t- It’s not necessary, really-“

“Aaron,” Alex said, his voice serious. “We love you. Let us do something nice for you, like you’ve done for us.”

Aaron stopped in his tracks, relaxing against the sheets and sighing. How did he think he would win an argument with two of the most skilled debaters (and flirts) on campus? They both beamed as they could tell that he was breaking. “Fine,” and they high-fived above him. “You two are scheming bastards, you know that?”

“Obviously,” Alex replied smugly.

“We’re _your_ scheming bastards,” Thomas purred.

Aaron snorted. “Now go to sleep, you can scheme later.”

They giggled and settled into the mattress. “Yessir,” Thomas snickered, tucking his face into the crook of Aaron’s neck, while Alex rubbed his cheek against Aaron’s chest and remained there. He huffed, unable to be angry with the outcome.

Thomas and Alex fell asleep with hands in their hair, and Aaron with a genuine smile on his face.


End file.
